The Princess and her Night Walker
by Ino-pig-Marcy-queen
Summary: "To be in love with a VAMPIRE. What am I thinking?" That's what bubblegum thought as she relized something that would change her life forever...and not just in a good way.


High School Sucks

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Marceline turned over in her bed shutting off the horrible noise making thing, and slowly sat up. "Uhg, I hate school." The vampire said grogily to herself. She then turned and threw the comforter off of her and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later she was back in her room in nothing but a towel. She quickly rummaged through her closet finding some black, skinny jeans and a black and red tank top w/ slashes through the front. She slipped the shirt over her head and turned to see what time it was. The clock read 7:58. "Shit, I'm late. Fuck." Marceline ran down the stairs slipped on her black steel toe boots, put on her leather jacket and helmet and ran out the door to her motorcycle. She started her up and was on her way to school. When she pulled up to her new school everyone turned to see who was intruding. She parked her bike in the farthest corner of the parking lot. The vampire then got of her bike and started twords the school. Just as she stepped in the front entrance she took off her helmet and shook out her hair. She looked around for somewhere to sit and saw a smaller kid (probably a freshman or sophomore) w/ a weird hat approaching her, she ignored him and kept looking. When he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder she turned and looked at him. He was Waring a light blue shirt, faded jeans and a pair of black high top converse. "Hey, are you the one who was driving the motorcycle today?" The boy said. "Yeah. Why? What's it to you?" She said flatly, and looked at the boy now standing next to him. He was in basically the samething but his shirt was orange and he didn't ware a hat to cover his orange hair. "I was just wondering what kind of bike it was that's all. Oh! I'm Finn and this is my brother Jake." "That's cool I'm Marceline and it's a Kawasaki Ninja. I have another bike that's black and red as well, but it's a Suzuki Hyabusa." The vampire said matter of faculty. "That's awesome! How can you afford all that." "I have a black and red 2012 Dodge Challenger and a black and neon green 370z Nissan w/ green head lights too. I guess it's cause my dad is always trying to win me over with all this fancy stuff." Just as she finished her sentence a girl w/ pink hair walked up behind Finn. "Are you Marceline Abadear?" She said shyly then started looking down at her white and pink Vans. The vampire looked her over, she was Waring a white tank top w/ a pink Areopostal jacket, and purple skinny jeans. "Oh, Hey PB. How's it goin'." Finn said as he saw who interrupted them. "Hey Finn. I'm doing Well today how about you." She said now ignoring the fact that Marceline was standing there. "I'm awesome. I just made a knew friend." "Oh! Speaking of a knew friend. Are you-" she was in mid sentence when Marceline waved her off. "You asked that already. And yes I am, depending on Who's asking." She said. "I'm sorry. I am Bonnibelle Bubblegum, student body president and last years homecoming queen." she said as if it were obvious. Marceline stood there waiting for her to say what she wanted with her. Noticing this Bubblegum continued, "I was sent to walk you to your classes considering we have almost all our classes together or close. Oh! And you can call me Bubblegum, PB, or Princess." "Princess huh? May I ask why 'your magisty'" the vampire scoffed. "My father was the owner of Bubble Candy Industries and left it all to me when he passed on. We also own most of the world's technology, weapons manufacturing, and oil reserves so you can say I'm a modern princess. Are you happy, now that you know?" "Quite so seeing as how those dweebs ran off to, where ever, can I just go to class?"She said as she headed down the hall way. "Sure, but where are you going. I have your schedule and our class is this way." She commented pointing in the other direction. "I knew that." The pale girl said and started to walk to class w/ Bubblegum two steps ahead of her. (-Marcy pov-) The bell had rung about two minutes before we walked into class. The teacher looks to see who has come in late and smiles slightly at me. "Class may I have your attention please," he said while everyone turned their head "we have a new student. Why don't you tell us your name." He rose from his seat to greet me and I saw he was whoring a black suit and a green tie. "Marceline Abbadear, and I don't have any nicknames so don't call me by any." I said flatly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bonnibelle walking to her seat next to a guy with reddish pink hair. She bent over and pecked him on the lips before sitting in the seat beside him. "Well Ms. Abbadear please take a seat next to... how about...over there next to Princess Bubblegum." He said politely. 'Wow. Even the teachers call her princess.' I thought as I made my way to the back to my seat. School was pretty uneventful until lunch when I was called over to sit . I looked at the table and saw everyone I met so far but I said No 'cause I don't hang w/ that kinda crowd. Now here I am at a table in the far back corner of the cafeteria looking like a loner. Just as I pulled out my scetchbook some guy with clothes that looked like mine sorta walked up and sat down. "I'm sorry to bother you your magisty' but I would like to speak with you after school, if your would permit it." The boy said. "Fine meet me at the front doors and you can follow me to my house and we'll talk there...it's Marshall Lee right."I responded. "Yes and thank you My Queen." Then he got up and walked away and when I could No longer see him I notice that Bonnie, Finn, Jake, and some chick in a rainbow outfit are now sitting with me. "Why are you sitting here." I said coldly. "We thought that you would be OK with it since you don't have anyone to sit with." Finn replied.

Then the guy that I saw with Bubblegum earlier sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey babe who we sittin' w/ Oh! Hey guys, Lady." "Hey Gumball." Finn deadpanned, "what are you doing shouldn't you be w/ your popular group." "Oh they aren't as important as my sweet Bubblegum." He said and started to look at a girls butt while Bubblegum was talking to Lady. I looked at him and just as I was gonna say something the bell rung. I got up so quickly that my chair fell over. That got everyone's attention, so I started walking twords the front entrance. "Hey! Marceline! Wait! Where are you going?" Bonnibelle yelled. "I'm going home I'm done with school for today." I respond and then I put on my helmet and walkout with Bonnibelle hot on my heels. "Well...c-can I...c-come w-with you?" She said looking at her shoes and blushing a little. I stopped mid stride and turned around to see her staring at my bike with fear in her eyes. I let my grin paint itself across my face, "Are you sure about that Bonnie?" She droppedher head in embarrassment "Yes I am sure I would like to go with you." "Well alrighty then, let's go you can use my helmet." I took it off and let my hair fall in my face to cover my eyes before I got my sun glasses on. I swung my leg over my bike and waited for Bonnibelle to get on then I looked back at her and she was still holding the helmet and looking at me like she had just been caught stealing candy. "Come here and I'll help you get that on and get you seated." She walked over slowly and handed me the helmet. I slowly put it over her head and strapped it under her chin. "Would you like to sit in front or back." I ask still grining. "Which is safer." "Um probably the front it might be a little uncomfortable but I'll be holding you on pretty much." I say and she nods. I motion for her to get on and she looks at me like I'm from a different planet. I walk behind her and lift her up by the hips and set her down on the bike. I get behind her and reach around her for the handle bars. She let's out a small yelp and relaxes again. I start the bike and pull out. "Don't move to much. We will be at my house before you ever know where we're going." I pulled on to the high way and accelerated. I could hear her whine slightly, so I slowed down a little.

When we got to my cave and drove inside she started to squirm uncomfortably. I tightened my grip on her and went up my driveway. I stopped in front of the elaborate mansion type house and got off. I started twords the door, "Are you comin' or are you just gonna sit there until I come get you and take you home."

(PB pov)

"I...can't...g-get o-off...I'm to... s-scared." I stuttered softly. Then I looked at her.

"Alright I'm comin'. Now hold still." She walked over to me and reached out to grab me and I flinched. "I'm not gonna hurt you I promise if anything I'm gonna help you." She said reasuringly. I relaxed and she grabed me by the waist and lifted her up and off the bike. Causeing a slight yelp to escape my throught She set me down and let go. My legs started to give. She caught me and carried me bridal style into the house. "Wow your house is beautiful. Do you still live with your parents." She asked as I sat her down on the couch in the living room. "No I just got everything from my mom when she died." I said and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?" "Yes please I would love some water. I'm sorry about your mom but if only she's gone where's your dad?" I got some water for her and walked into the room. I handed her the glass and sat across from her. "He's... gone... he left when I was little. I've been on my own since I was fourteen." "Oh my, how have you possibly survived. You had to have a job to pay for all this. I mean not saying you in capable of taking care of yourself, just that a normal human couldn't possibly do all this." I started to get nervious and she looked at me with questioning eyes. "No! I didn't mean that I'm not calling you inhuman I'm just saying that your awesome for doing all this. Your amazing." I finally managed. 'Uhg what am I doing I feel like a fool. Why do I feel so stupid this is beyond my understanding. Why am I trying to fix myself for her.' "Well I knew I was awesome, but thanks anyway." She said draging me out of my mind and making me blush again. "Marceline you know that's not what I ment." Just as I said that my stomach rumbled, o bushed and turned away from the girl now looking at me in wonder. "C'mon I'll take you to dinner." She said offering her hand. I receded into the couch and shied away from her hand. "Oh no. There is no way your getting me to get back on that...that thing." "You know I have a car right. C'mon I promise I'll get you to dinner safe and sound now c'mon so you can pick which car." she walked to a door that, I asume, lead to a garage. "What do you mean pick a car. How many do you have." I got up to follow her and she opened the door and it was a stair well. "Where are we going." "To my garage... you'll see just trust me." We walked down the stairs for what seemed like an eternaty, but when we got to the bottom my mouth just droped and hung wide open. In her garage where hundrads of cars, from old 40's cars all the way up to 2013 cars. It was symply amazing. "How many are there exactly?" I said amazed. "Well I started collecting cars from the early 1940's like 1943 to be exact and I have two for each year so... 140... I think." She said it like it was the simlest thing in the world. "So... how the hell did you get all this." I asked mind blown. "I just came across them liked 'em so I bought them. Simple as that." So go ahead pick one." We walked arond her 'parking lot for a while before I found the car I liked the most. I chose a... "what is that car?" I pointed to the car I wanted. "That is a 1964 Rambler Classic 770, one of my favorites. Is this the one you want." She asked with a glint in her eyes. "Yes that's the one." I said inthusiacticly. She came around and opened the door for me. I got in and was amazed at what great condition it was in. She slid in the other side and started the car. "How do we get out of here?" "We don't." She said all scary like. I looked at her pure terror on my face and she started cracking up laughing. "I'm kidding really Bonnibelle chill I ain't gonna hurt you. I have an exit in the back of the house... like a second driveway." "Oh... that's cool." I sat back and just watched the road for thee rest of the ride.

When we got to the resturant I looked out the window and saw we had pulled up to one of my favorite places in town. "Marceline, you can't be taking me here. " I said in spite of how much I wanted to.

She looked at me like I was out of my mind, "do you remember how many cars I have. 'Cause I know the only reason your saying that is cause its expensive."

"Point taken." She then got out and came around to open my door. I stepped out and if you couldn't feel my excitement you could see it clear as day. "I love this place Marceline! Thank you so much."

"No problem I mean you are a princess, am I right? Might as well treat you like one." She said.


End file.
